


Metà

by hapworth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Carrying, Eruri Week 2018, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Levi è ciò che gli manca, una parte che, prima di incontrarlo, non aveva mai considerato fondamentale, ma che una volta ottenuta, è diventata insostituibile.





	Metà

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'[eruriweek 2018](http://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/176198490135/eruri-week-2018-season-3-just-started-off-with-a).  
>  **Prompt 19/08/2018:** _Carrying_.

Erwin è convinto che in passato lui e Levi abbiano avuto il medesimo destino condiviso. Non sa esattamente da dove gli arrivi questa certezza, ma sa che è così. La convinzione di essere in presenza della persona che più lo capisce e lo conosce, in un certo senso, ha cominciato a fargli paura fin dall'inizio, eppure proprio per lo stesso motivo, non è mai riuscito ad allontanarlo seriamente da sé.  
Levi è ciò che gli manca, una parte che, prima di incontrarlo, non aveva mai considerato fondamentale, ma che una volta ottenuta, è diventata insostituibile.  _Sa_ che Levi gli è necessario come l'aria stessa e, proprio per tale presa di consapevolezza, è altresì certo, che per lo stesso motivo in passato – in una vita precedente probabilmente – lo ha avuto esattamente nella medesima posizione che ricopre anche in quel momento. Al suo fianco, ecco qual è il suo posto.  
«Togliti quell'espressione dalla faccia, Erwin.» il tono di voce aspro di Levi lo distrae dai suoi pensieri ed Erwin non può fare a meno di deridersi, internamente, di quanta serenità possa donargli, anche il solo rimanere nella stessa stanza. La certezza della sua presenza, del suo sostegno, è quanto più di rassicurante possa esserci – anche se, in verità, è un pensiero così ossimorico che, per certi versi, è quasi certo che chiunque altro lo deriderebbe per questa sua ingenuità. Eppure, in qualche strano modo, è così: Levi è la sua serenità, il suo punto fermo, la certezza che tutto quello che ha fatto, non è mai stato vano se compiuto nel nome di quella causa condivisa.  
«Scusami.» mormora, ma Levi lo guarda così male con i suoi occhi grigi, che Erwin per un istante è quasi sicuro che si alzerà dalla sedia e gli tirerà un pugno allo stomaco. «Non pensare a cose inutili.»  
Ed Erwin ride, perché è proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno: smettere di pensare; sentire la leggerezza del peso sulle spalle e nel petto che evapora anche solo un po' grazie a quell'uomo che, seppure piccolo di statura, è più forte di chiunque altro.  
«Hai ragione, ma qualcuno deve pur farlo, giusto?» schiocca la lingua, Levi, e il rumore della sedia che striscia per terra gli dà l'esatta consapevolezza delle parole che ha pronunciato proprio nell'istante in cui gli arriva una gomitata allo stomaco che lo fa piegare. « _Ehi!_ »  
Levi non sembra colpito: i suoi occhi sono grigio scuro, quasi color ossidiana. Erwin solleva appena la testa, lo sguardo azzurro limpido e un po' dolorante. «Tsk. Non impari proprio mai.» lo rimprovera; ma rimane lì, a meno di un passo da lui, le braccia incrociate.  
Erwin riprende fiato e si raddrizza, prima di allungarsi col braccio sinistro e tirarselo contro: la schiena di Levi contro il suo petto; lo stringe a sé, il viso affondato tra i capelli corvini che si mescolano coi suoi ciuffi biondissimi, leggermente più lunghi del normale perché non ha avuto tempo di sistemarsi – e la ricrescita della barba ne dà la medesima testimonianza. Ha un aspetto trasandato, ma Levi contrariamente al solito non sembra darci troppo peso, sospirando quasi sconfitto una volta preso atto della situazione; si volta, allacciando le braccia al suo petto. Non arriva ad avvolgerlo completamente, ma non importa: le braccia arrivano contro i muscoli della schiena che sono ben definiti anche da sotto la camicia semi-aperta dell'altro uomo.  
«Cretino.» borbotta a bassa voce, contro il suo petto, mentre Erwin lo abbraccia stretto, ancora col viso contro i suoi capelli scuri. «Scusami.» mormora nuovamente, come solo pochi minuti prima ha fatto, provocando un movimento repentino della testa dell'altro che si solleva con il viso e lo osserva torvamente. «Non mi piace quando lo fai.»  
Non c'è bisogno che gli dica chiaramente  _cosa_ ; Erwin lo sa già e la sua espressione si tinge di vero dispiacere, mentre abbozza un sorriso dolce e colpito, abbassandosi a baciargli la fronte e poi il naso, provocando un gemito esasperato da Levi, che lo afferra per la camicia e lo tira a sé, in basso, sollevandosi per andare incontro a quella montagna che è il suo compagno.  
Si baciano piano, a occhi socchiusi e respiri soffusi e un po' affrettati, a labbra aperte, ma senza un incontro di lingue e saliva. È un bacio tenero, ma allo stesso tempo profondo, fatto di sguardi e dialoghi silenziosi, mentre la mano sinistra di Erwin si posa sulla guancia di Levi e solo in quel momento percepiscono la vera assenza tra di loro. Quel braccio venuto a mancare improvvisamente e che, fino a quell'istante, non sembrava molto importante.  
Levi ne percepisce tutta la mancanza, ma allo stesso tempo è grato di ciò che è rimasto: sa che probabilmente quello è il primo passo verso la vera perdita, ma preferisce non pensarci, perché Erwin è la sua roccia in ogni caso.  
Il distacco è lento, quasi misurato, mentre gli sguardi ancora sono legati insieme. Qualcosa tra loro continua a crescere e crearsi mentre Levi si sente più pesante e più leggero allo stesso tempo. È uno scambio; lo scambio equo di chi può vantarsi di avere qualcuno con cui condividere ogni cosa, anche la consapevolezza e la paura di essere odiato. Il peso della colpa di essere necessari per il bene dell'Umanità, anche se fa male, anche se è schiacciante e soverchiante.  
Erwin si rialza, più leggero di poco prima e Levi invece sente un peso che conosce bene: ne porta la metà ogni giorno della sua vita.


End file.
